


swish and flick (all the stars)

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Fictober 2018, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Admirer, day five: spell, i couldn’t fit him in ;-;, no hyunwoo im so sad, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: changkyun is a hopeless romantic and kihyun is his cute slytherin crush.





	swish and flick (all the stars)

changkyun fiddled with the piece of paper in his hand, the third year ravenclaw glancing up across the dining hall before flushing nervously and looking back down. 

 

he glanced at the paper again and the  _ ‘I’m berry fond of you’  _ written on it, along with the accompanying chocolate he had bought from honeydukes on his latest visit to hogsmeade. 

 

changkyun himself wasn’t very fond of the type of chocolate in the box (milk with a strawberry filling) but he had seen the person who the box was for eyeing it in the shop, so he had decided  _ why not _ and bought it. 

 

he glanced up again, anxiety shooting through him as he looked around before pulling out his wand and mumbling a quiet “ _ wingardium leviosa _ ” under his breath. 

 

the effect was instantaneous, the small box flying high above the morning crowd in the great hall, students of all ages looking up at the flying box and then around to figure out who was controlling it. 

 

changkyun his his wand under the table, directing the box towards yoo kihyun at the slytherin table before setting it down carefully in front of the object of his affections. 

 

he watched kihyun look up, eyes landing on the small box and the note before looking to see the people populating the tables all looking at him. 

 

the brown haired boy looked back down at the packet and read the note, taking in the flavour of chocolate given to him. 

 

a soft smile broke out on his face and changkyun felt his heart melt to have caused such a reaction. 

 

kihyun cracked open the chocolate and popped it into his mouth, an expression of enjoyment filling his features. 

 

changkyun made a mental note to get him more chocolate in the future. 

 

.  .* .　   
·   ✫ ✷ . 　    · *    
  


“so, it was totally you who gave kihyun-hyung those chocolates earlier wasn’t it?” jooheon slung his arm around changkyun’s shoulders as the younger walked to class, the door to transfiguration already in sight. 

 

“ah, jooheon-hyung…i really need to get to class so,” changkyun pointed his finger at the door to his transfiguration classroom and jooheon laughed, the gryffindor attracting some attention from passers by. 

 

“come on, changkyun! just admit that it was you and i’ll let you go!” the older grabbed changkyun and started rubbing his fist in his hair. 

 

“ah! hyung! stop it!” changkyun wrestled himself out of jooheon’s hold. 

 

“so what if it was me?” he asked, huffing and turning away from jooheon. 

 

jooheon smiled widely, “that’s good news for kihyun then!”

 

“wait! why is it good news for kihyun!” changkyun whipped around and yelled at jooheon, who was already running down the hall. 

 

“sorry what? gotta get to class!” 

 

changkyun sighed, totally done with his hyung’s little game, and walked into transfiguration, starting to plan his next gift for kihyun. 

 

.  .* .　   
·   ✫ ✷ . 　    · *

 

changkyun could feel the card burning a hole in his back whenever he turned away from it, leaving it hiding on his dresser, away from the prying eyes of his roommates. 

 

the card was was made by him with some craft supplies that his mom had send him in her latest letter (it had taken her a while to figure out the owl system, but now she was basically a pro at it) and a bit of stuff he found at the bottom of his own trunk. 

 

but he couldn't figure out what to write in it. 

 

sure, he could totally write some cheesy message in there and call it a day, but this card was for  _ yoo kihyun.  _

 

kihyun was special, so changkyun had to give him a special card to match.

 

no magical colour changing pen or glitter ink from weasley’s would do either, he needed something kihyun specific, something that would shine as bright as kihyun did (but not overwhelm him or scare him away. changkyun definitely did  _ not _ want that). 

 

he found the answer to his problems while talking to hyungwon and hoseok. 

 

“—and so i need something  _ special, _ because he’s special, so he deserves something as special as him. you know?” changkyun waved his arms around in a panic, frequently checking over his shoulder to see if anyone was listening to him. 

 

the three were alone in the hall. 

 

“you know, you can just say kihyun. everyone and their mom knows you like him.” hyungwon was twirling his wand in one hand, the other playing with the sleeve of his robe. 

 

hoseok giggled into his sleeve at the panicked expression on changkyun’s face as he scrambled to grab at hyungwon’s arm. 

 

“hyung! not so loud!” changkyun looked over his shoulder at the still-deserted hallway. “someone might hear you.”

 

hoseok sighed, “your…weird superstitions aside, i’m pretty sure minhyuk knows a charm that can make little stars appear, like, hovering above your card when it’s opened. would that work?”

 

changkyun released hyungwon’s arm and jumped on hoseok, wrapping his arms around the older gryffindor. 

 

“yes! that’s perfect! thank you!” changkyun let go of hoseok and started running down the hallway in a random direction.

 

“changkyun! do you even know where minhyuk is?”

 

changkyun slowed down and looked back at his hyungs, slowly walking back towards them.

 

“uh, where is minhyuk?” changkyun asked and hyungwon laughed.

 

“probably in the library studying for his arithmancy test. i’d say don’t disturb him because he needs to study but he probably isn’t focused anyway,” hoseok grinned as changkyun ran off again, throwing a “thank you!” down the hallway as he ran to his dorm to grab the card before heading to the library to try and find minhyuk.

 

.  .* .　   
·   ✫ ✷ . 　    · *

 

coincidentally, kihyun was also in the library.

 

“so, lover boy, are you going to send the card or what?” jooheon teased him.

 

when changkyun walked into the library he had found jooheon and minhyuk ‘studying’ in one of the more closed off parts of the library, away from the prying eyes of madam pince.

 

they had totally been kissing a few minutes before changkyun sprinted around the corner waving his card around and half panicking from having passed kihyun on his way into the library and the older having smiled at him.

 

“oh, changkyun, we were just...studying,” changkyun, still slightly winded from having ran around the castle, spotted the closed books on the table and gave them a look, making jooheon fidget and minhyuk laugh.

 

“anyway, what do you need?” minhyuk asked, standing up and ruffling changkyun’s hair.

 

“hoseok hyung said you would, like, do this thing with magic and make stars float above my card when it was opened?” changkyun held the card up shyly and minhyuk beamed.

 

“of course! always happy to help out my favourite dongsaeng!” jooheon let out a noise of protest that minhyuk ignored as he took changkyun’s card, moving to open it.

 

“wait hyung—” changkyun grabbed for the card but minhyuk had already opened it and was smiling gleefully at the words on the inside.

 

“‘kihyun, you shine brighter than any of the stars in the sky’? oh my god changkyun that’s so cheesy, who knew you could be this soft for someone?” jooheon jumped up, grabbing at the card so that minhyuk would show him.

 

“is that really what it says? oh my god changkyun that’s literally so cute!” changkyun groaned into his hands as his hyungs fawned over the card, blindly trying to snatch it back, minhyuk pulling it out of his reach. 

 

“look, can you just charm it and give it back?” changkyun whined. 

 

minhyuk laughed, but whipped out his wand, muttering something under his breath before closing the card and giving it back to changkyun, who opened it immediately. 

 

the stars, it looked like a mini galaxy, floated above the card, creating a small, mini universe that entranced changkyun. he slammed the card shut. 

 

“thank you hyung.” he hugged minhyuk and re-positioned himself so that he could see out of the little nook and fly the card properly. 

 

“ _ wingardium leviosa _ ,” he said, and watched as the card floated through the shelves and their ever-rearranging books towards kihyun. 

 

he had to jerk the card when a book almost ran into it, making jooheon and minhyuk snicker behind him, but he finally landed it, right on top of the homework kihyun was doing. 

 

it landed on his quill and a big black dot appeared, making kihyun wince. if changkyun had seen that moment he would have hid, forever, but he wasn’t there, he was talking to minhyuk and jooheon, getting ready to leave the library. 

 

kihyun sighed and grabbed the card, taking in the watercolour gradient forming a sunset and smiled a bit at the cute handmade painting. 

 

he opened it and gasped. 

 

the card had a message inside written in silver, but his attention was caught by the beautiful starry sky floating above the card. 

 

the purples, blues, yellows, and whites of a galaxy in the back of the deep black-blue sky, the beautiful small, white, yellow, and blue stars flecked throughout the galaxy. 

 

it was amazing. 

 

_ kihyun, you shine brighter than any of the stars in the sky. _

 

kihyun smiled widely. 

 

oh this was so cute.

 

whoever was sending him this stuff was adorable, and kihyun was happy they were doing it. 

 

he glanced up and looked down the aisle of the library, seeing some people walking out. 

 

he smiled back down at the paper, not noticing the gaze changkyun sent his way as he walked out of the library, too focused on the fact that he was going to have to let whoever was sending him these nice gifts down. 

 

.  .* .　   
·   ✫ ✷ . 　    · *

 

this was the last gift, changkyun swears on it. 

 

the third year had gotten it on one of his first trips to diagon alley ever, because when he saw it he just knew he had to have it. 

 

his parents had had no idea what the hell was going on, and he had just gone from window to window, shop to shop, admiring things. 

 

until this. 

 

his parents had taken some convincing, but eventually they had let him have it. 

 

his own set of wizard chess. 

 

now, to magical people who had been around this kind of stuff their whole life, it may have not seemed that cool, but to changkyun it was the world. 

 

the set was a smooth matte black marble that seemed to glow a dull purple on the board. 

 

changkyun was going to send kihyun one. 

 

he had a little note to tie to it and everything. 

 

_ i hope i made all the right  _ moves  _ for you to like me _ .  _ meet me after dinner on the astronomy tower to return this. hope to see you there! _

 

god, he was cringey as hell. 

 

he just hoped kihyun showed. 

 

he slipped the chess piece into kihyun’s pocket when they passed each other in the hall

that day, a brief touch all changkyun needed to slip the small rook into kihyun’s pocket. 

 

he almost didn’t, the quick smile kihyun had shot him when he noticed the younger was there disorienting changkyun for a second before he came back to his senses. 

 

god, he hoped this went well. 

 

.  .* .　   
·   ✫ ✷ . 　    · *

 

the top of the astronomy tower was cold.

 

changkyun totally didn’t think it through when he didn’t wear an extra layer, because the wind that was whipping around him chilled him to the bone. 

 

he was so focused on how damn cold it

was, he didn’t hear kihyun approaching until the sixth year started talking. 

 

“hey, uh, hello?” kihyun said, and changkyun perked up. 

 

“ki—“ 

 

“hey, i’m sure you’re really nice, but…” it was at this moment changkyun realized kihyun was hiding behind a wall. 

 

changkyun couldn’t see him, and he couldn’t see changkyun. 

 

the ravenclaw felt his heart drop. 

 

“i’m interested in someone else. i’m sorry.” kihyun’s voice was low, and it cracked changkyun’s heart. 

 

no way. he should have expected this. 

 

“here’s your chess piece,” the rook rolled out from behind the wall, changkyun’s heart rolling out of his chest along with it. 

 

“i’m sorry,” kihyun said, and changkyun heard footsteps walk away from him, the astronomy tower, and his broken heart. 

 

.  .* .　   
·   ✫ ✷ . 　    · *

 

kihyun felt so bad for whoever he just left on the roof. 

 

they had sounded lost, broken. he hoped they were ok. 

 

but there was no way he could accept their proposal, because he liked someone else. and whoever was on that roof wouldn’t be  _ him _ . 

 

“kihyun-hyung!” 

 

or would it. 

 

kihyun turned to see changkyun running up to him, panting with a black matte chess piece clutched in his hand. 

 

he held it out. 

 

“i’d like you to keep it.”

 

kihyun froze. there was no way. no  _ way  _ that was changkyun on the roof. 

 

“what,” kihyun stuttered out, “changkyun that—”

 

changkyun re-flourished the chess piece. 

 

“if you’re not going to accept my proposal, at least take this, ok? i won’t bother you about it anymore.”

 

changkyun stepped closer and wrapped kihyun’s hand around the rook. 

 

“see you later hyung,” he said, walking away. 

 

kihyun froze for a few seconds before lunging forward, grabbing the back of changkyun’s robes which caused him to turn back. 

 

“that—that was you on the roof?” kihyun breathed out, changkyun nodding slowly. 

 

kihyun surged forward impulsively and pressed his lips onto changkyun’s, wrapping his hands around the younger’s neck. 

 

changkyun pushed away, “hyung! didn’t you say you liked someone else?” he cried, stepping away from kihyun as the older stepped forward. 

 

“changkyunnie, i only said that because i never would have though whoever was on that roof would have been you. i never would have dreamed that you could have liked me back,” kihyun said, smiling. 

 

changkyun looked up at the slytherin. 

 

“no,” he whispered in awe, and kihyun’s face softened. 

 

“yes,” he said, and stepped back towards changkyun again, going in for another kiss. 

 

as they kissed, changkyun could feel the slightly cool chess piece press into the back of his neck, but he couldn’t care less. 

 

he was with kihyun, and that’s all that really mattered. 

 

it seemed, all he needed for his crush to notice him was a magic spell. 

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure i got this from the request forum? idk. 
> 
> all that i know is i’m late hhdhd. sorry.


End file.
